Sky of the Rebirth's Light
by ImaginationIsPower
Summary: Rena Lucis Caelum, princess to Lucis and younger sister of Noctis Lucis Caelum, stays behind with her father, Regis Lucis Caelum, in Insomnia instead of coming along with his friends to Altissa and faces Niflheim's forces as they invade her kingdom for the sacred crystal. A Meeting Predestined's rebirth. Hiatus.
1. Kingsglaive

N/A: IT'S DONE! IT'S FREAKING DONE! YES! AAAAAAAA! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! THIS IS AT LEAST THIRTEEN PAGES LONG ON GOOGLE DOCS AND WORTH FIVE THOUSAND, NINE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SEVEN WORDS! SCREW SCHOOL!

Ahem, uh, anyways, some scenes might be weird and one scene is determined to change—Noct's departing to Altissa.

Enjoy my hard work filled with blood and sweat! Also, there are no weeby words since the movie itself is English.

Edit: Also, thank you for expressing your excitement, Deja-san and xenocanaan-san! Just seeing it made me so touched!

* * *

I followed Luna diligently as she pushed my older brother in his wheelchair, Father far ahead of us.

We were visiting Tenebrae, Noctis recovering from his near-death state.

In the midst of our way to catch up with Father, we heard the sounds of ships.

The three of us looked up to the sky, a large ship above us.

Before I knew it, soldiers were dropping in from them and the land was ablaze.

Father rushed to us but an armored man swung his sword down, wounding his back.

"General Glauca." I heard my father say when he turned his head to see who it was.

He summoned a sword and swung at the general, the general stopping the attack with his, and summoned two more swords for more strength. Parrying, Father sent General Glauca flying back and summoned more swords to attack in the air, the general stabbed and pinned with them to a tree.

"Noctis! Rena!" he called to us, picking Noctis up and taking my hand, rushing to flee Tenebrae.

I grab onto Luna's and she runs with us.

"Please! Help us! King Regis!" I hear Luna's older brother, Ravus yell as we pass him.

As soldiers chase after us, Luna looks back to them and lets go of my hand.

"Luna!" I gasped, looking back to her as she stays behind.

"Lunafreya!" Father says.

Both my brother and I extend our arms to her despite our distance.

"Luna!" Noctis yells.

* * *

I open my eyes, looking beyond my bedroom window.

That was twelve years ago.

"Rena." Crowe's voice said, behind me. "Your brother is about to go."

"Oh, thank you." I turn around to smile at her.

"By the way, are you fine with this treaty?" the sole female Kingsglaive member asked.

"... I don't." I answer, my smile falling. "It's just feels… unlike Niflheim."

"Heh. We're with you, kid." she ruffles my hair.

"Crowe!" I complain but laugh, smoothing my white hair back down.

I make my way to the entrance of the palace and join my father to see my older brother off to Altissa.

"Noctis!" I called out from the top of the stairs, waving.

He looks at me and I quickly walk down to him, embracing him.

"Hey, Rena." Noctis said, the both of us pulling away. "Wait, why aren't you coming with us?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it there on time when I set off after the treaty." I smile cheerily. "Wouldn't want to miss the moment I get a sister-in-law."

"Good to know." he smiles back.

"Take care, Rena." Ignis said.

"We'll see you there!" Prompto cheerily waved.

"Don't miss it." Gladiolus followed.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "You all have my blessing for a safe journey."

"As you have mine as well." Father said.

"See you there then, Rena. And I'll see you when I get back, Dad." Noctis replied.

The four got into the Regalia, Father's car, and with waves of goodbye, drove off, Father and I seeing them off with smiles. My smile dropped and I turned to Father.

"Father, I've already warned you of the future." I say worriedly. "Are we really going to play with their game?"

"I have no choice, Rena." he replies. "It is so that your brother is safe. You should've gone with him as I wanted you to."

"Father, as Princess of Lucis, I won't just stand by and pretend nothing terrible will happen to Insomnia when I've foreseen it." I shake my head. "I'll make my own fate."

Father smiles, patting my head.

"I feel that is something your mother would say."

Taken aback by the mention of Mother for a moment, I return the smile with a small laugh.

* * *

"So… why are we picking a hairpin out?" I asked Crowe, watching her look at hairpins curiously.

"I'm going to deploy on a mission to escort Princess Lunafreya here, so don't get the wrong idea." my bodyguard responded. "Oh, and no one's supposed to know about the hairpin."

"Luna…" I trailed off, thinking back to when she let go of my hand.

"She was your friend when you were really little, right?"

"Yeah. I still remember the times spent with her so clearly even though I was only four…"

Crowe picked out one. It was simple; made out of silver with a large diamond as its centerpiece and smaller ones around it. It was perfect.

"How about this one?" she asked.

"It's beautiful. And just right." I answer, leaning closer to get a better view. "She'll love it."

"Good." she replied.

* * *

Crowe walked to the yellow Speedy Chocobo van and opened its backdoors, checking.

"Hey, Nyx, Libertus." I greeted the two other Kingsglaive members.

"Nice to see you, Rena." Nyx greeted back.

"Hey, Princess." Libertus followed.

The sole female Kingsglaive member opened the box the hairpin I helped her pick out was in, pressing a button on her wristwatch that it beeped and walked over to us with the box in her hands.

"A hairpin. I didn't think you were into that kind of thing." Nyx smiled, Libertus laughing.

"It's not for me, it's a gift for the princess that Rena helped pick out." she smiled back at them, closing the box and putting it in her jacket pocket. "But keep that quiet, nobody's supposed to know."

The driver of the van honked twice to signal Crowe and started the engine.

"Well, that's me."

"Watch your back out there." the hero of the Glaive said.

"And both of you keep an eye on my princess." responded the mage, messing my hair up.

"I'll be fine. Just come back safe, Crowe." I sigh with a smile, fixing her mess.

"I will, promise." she promised.

"I know you're sick of hearing it, but you're like a little—"

"Little sister to you." she interrupted Libertus. "Yeah, I am sick of hearing it."

The woman turned away and walked to the van.

"Just make sure you come back in one piece, alright?" Libertus asked.

"Says the guy in two pieces." Crowe replied, climbing into the back and looking at him for a moment.

She closed the doors and the van drove away, Nyx, Libertus, and I watching it go further and further into the distance.

* * *

"Princess Lunafreya is what?" I asked in bewilder, turning to the servant.

"The Princess is here. She arrived with Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt and others, Your Highness." repeated the servant.

"Where is she now?"

"On her way to speak with the King, Your Highness."

I rushed to the throne room, and opened the doors myself without the announcer announcing my name.

There she was in a beautiful silk dress with the palette of silver, gold, and black.

We both stared at each other in the distance for a short while before I spoke first.

"Is it really you…?" I question, walking closer.

"Rena…" Luna says, taking my hands. "I've missed you dearly."

Embracing her, I hold back tears of reunion.

"So have I." I reply. "So have I."

But despite our happy reunion, what I feared of Crowe's fate was granted.

I had rushed to where she would be, walking in on a tragic scene before me.

The expression left on her face before life slipped from her was a shocked expression, her eyes open. Her skin was white, her eyes colored like a blind person's and her eyeshadow streaking down her face as she was in a bag.

Covering my mouth with wide eyes, tears began to blur my vision and I staggered back, using the wall for support.

"Rena…!" Nyx took notice of me.

"Crowe… No… it can't be…" I whisper as I watched Libertus cry by her corpse's side.

The three of us sat in the barracks of the Kingsglaive. Despite how formally I was dressed, it was no matter to me. We sat in silence.

"Crowe's personal effects." Commander Titus Drautos said, handing Nyx a box. "Do with them as you see certain."

"So what kind of mission did you really send her on?" Libertus asked him. "No Glaive ends up dead on a standard escort."

"I'll see the armistice is to not interfere with the investigation." the commander replied. "She was good soldier. Her death will not go unanswered."

He turned and walked away, leaving us.

"One life, huh?" said Libertus. "She was brought up an orphan. Ran out of her village. Still remember the first time I saw her. Scrawny little thing all covered in dirt. Not a friend in the world. But those eyes, damn. There was something about those eyes. She deserved better."

I silently agreed in my thoughts.

"And I would have done anything to give it to her." he finished.

With a sniff, he ripped off the emblem of the Kingsglaive and rose up, struggling with his wounded leg.

"Libertus, wait." Nyx said, following after him.

I got up and watched him grab Libertus by the shoulder.

"Crowe died a Glaive. You can still honor her by fighting as one."

Shoving his hand on his chest, Libertus replied, "You're dumber than me sometimes, you know that? Don't you get it? Lucis killed Crowe."

"No." I objected as he walked pass Nyx. "Lucis would never do such a thing, Libertus. It has to be Niflheim."

"Go back to the castle. Tell the King there's no peace to be had for throwing the weak to the wolves." he told us both. "I'll fight my own fight from here on out. See you around, Hero."

As he left, I noticed three men of the Glaive watching, recognizing them as Tredd Furia, Axis Arra, and Sonitus Bellum. They left suspiciously after Libertus.

"Sorry about Libertus, Rena." Nyx turned to me.

"It's fine." I assure him. "Hopefully he'll stop being blinded by revenge soon. Oh, and Nyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be cautious around the members of the Glaive. I don't know but… something seems off."

"Alright."

Saying our goodbyes, I returned to my room, reminiscing my memories of Crowe.

She was a sister-figure to me. We met and got along well when she was assigned as my bodyguard, becoming close. Crowe was the one to introduce me to some of the Kingsglaive members, mainly Nyx and Libertus.

"I promise, Crowe, that we will uncover the reasons behind your death." I quietly said. "So please, rest in peace."

* * *

On the eve of the signing ceremony, there was a party held at the resort we owned.

Fireworks bursted in the sky and my favorite song played, Somnus.

I looked over to the portrait of the goddess inside the aquarium, finding a girl in a white cocktail dress and ankle boots with long blonde hair gazing at it.

Turning my attention to Nyx, Luna approached him.

Not wanting to cut into their conversation, I quietly hummed along with the song. Wondering how Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were doing.

Looking back to the portrait, the girl was mysteriously gone.

* * *

On the day of the signing ceremony, while I was making my way to the throne room to greet my father, I found Nyx.

"What's going on, Nyx?" I asked him.

"Niflheim." he quickly answered.

"Let him in." I turned to the door guards.

One of them went in but knowing there was no time, we both rushed in, Nyx opening the doors.

"Your Majesty! Please!" he called to Father, crouching down. "Give the order to deploy the Glaive."

The inner door guards following after him, I stopped them.

"You?" Father questioned.

"A Niflheim fleet makes ready for war, twenty miles to the south." he explained.

"An imperial fleet." Clarus Amicitia, Gladio's father, said.

"And they have the Princess." Nyx finished.

"Clarus, post guards outside the treaty room." the King ordered.

"It will be seen as a lack of faith in the peace." he pointed out.

"Which we all harbor." Father responded. "See it done. We may well have to take Emperor Aldercapt into custody."

"Detain him? That would go beyond the new declaration of war."

"We are still at war, Clarus. And you, Nyx Ulric, how soon can the Kingsglaive deploy?"

"On your word. At once." Nyx answered.

"Go then. Save Luna." replied Father.

The soldier nodded and made his way to the headquarters.

"Good luck." I said.

My father walked down the stairs and I bowed respectfully to him.

"I'd like to see to the crystal, Father." I requested.

"You may do so, but be wary and return to my side at once when you are finished." Father granted it.

"Thank you."

By the time I entered the crystal's vault and was sealed with it in the vault, I believe he had made it to the counseling room where the treaty was to be signed.

I pressed my hand against the chamber the crystal resided in, feeling its power. I closed my eyes, silently praying for Luna's rescue and for Insomnia. It'd been awhile since I truly prayed to the gods, or it would be called communing with them.

 _"Insomnia will fall, Child."_ multiple voices answered me. _"You've seen it yourself."_

"I am aware." I answer sadly, opening my eyes.

Hearing gunshots, I urgently turned around and faced the back of the vault. It was silent for a moment and I held my guard up. The vault door opened, Niflheim soldiers ahead of me. I summoned my rapier, unfazed by them and unafraid to kill for the first time. They stayed their ground and I was confused for a moment before behind me and the crystal's chamber exploded.

* * *

I groaned, waking up at the sounds of armor and found myself at gunpoint when I sat up. In a split second after staring at the gun pointing at me, I quickly casted Thundaga. With their deaths, I stood up weakly and noticed my hand to be shaking. Clenching my palm to make it stop, my eyes looked at the bodies.

I didn't have much of a choice for blood to shed.

Looking at the crystal's chamber, I saw that ropes had been secured to it and that the ceiling was missing, the Wall broken. Summoning my rapier once more, I was about to cut the ropes until it was pulled out by a ship. In urgency, I grabbed on and was carried up along with the crystal.

The setting sun blinded me for a moment. Turning away, Emperor Iedolas and the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia caught my eye. Something felt strange in me when I saw the chancellor, but I didn't know why. I climbed the ropes when the hatch of the ship opened and a soldier came out, pointing his gun at me and began shooting. With no choice, I let go and fell from the height back into the Crown City.

Throwing my summoned rapier at a nearby balcony, I used it as a teleportation device and 'safely' got on the ground rolling away from my blade.

"Ugh… How do you and Nyx live with this, Noctis?" I groaned, my rapier disappearing and my mind setting on my father.

And not too soon with that question came Nyx rolling in with Luna in his arms.

I stared awkwardly at the two hence my question earlier.

"You can thank magic for that, Your Highness." Nyx said.

His eyes looked up from Luna to me.

"Rena? What are you doing here?"

"... The same way you did." I answered. "Anyways, there's no time. I'm sure you two are also trying to get to my father."

"Yes, we are." Luna nodded.

"Let's hurry then." I said.

The three of us ran to the room where the peace treaty was to be signed and when we arrived, I felt time stop for the slightest moment somewhat and a man who I recognized as Ravus had his arm on fire, the sound of a ring rolling that I recognized as the Ring of the Lucii.

The fingers of his left hand cut off excluding his thumb, my father picked the ring up.

"Look out!" Luna shouted, rushing to Father as I followed after her, picking his walking stick up and handing it to him as Nyx distracted the armored swordsman, General Glauca.

Helping Father walk to the elevator, he turned to the two battling and said to Nyx, "Quickly! Through here!"

Casting Thunder, the general was weakened, giving the chance for the soldier to throw his dagger into the elevator and teleport in with us.

The doors closed as the general arose.

Nyx breathed heavily, I sighed in relief, and Luna ripped off a piece of fabric from her dress as bandage for Father's hand.

"This leads to a hidden passageway. Follow it." Father said to Luna. "Once you are away, make for Altissa. Noctis awaits you there."

"Your Majesty." she replied.

"You knew this was coming." Nyx followed.

"Yes. But it was the only way to draw their wrath from Noctis." the king responded.

"Then what about Princess Rena?" he asked.

"It was my choice to stay." I answered. "I foresaw this happening, unable to change its course."

"Is that the way of our king?" Nyx questioned Father. "Sacrifice Lucian sons to save his own?"

"To save the world." Luna replied.

"See Luna and Rena safe to Altissa." my father said to him. "This is not an order from a king to his Glaive, this is a plea from one man to another. Please, Nyx Ulric, keep them safe. For the future of all."

"The future…" Nyx responded.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of destruction, making the elevator shake a bit, and rubbles falling.

"Here, take this." Father said, offering the Ring of the Lucii to me. "It is time it passed to another's keeping."

Carefully taking the hereditary ring of my family, I met him in the eye and nodded to get it to Noctis.

The elevator came to a stop and its doors opened. We walked quickly to the passageway on the other side of the room, Nyx leading us as I followed and Luna took my father's hand to help him keep up with us. Hearing her heels click faster, Nyx and I looked back, seeing my father had tugged his hand away from Luna's. Staring at each other, the realization came to me and I attempted to rush to Father only for him to cast Protect to prevent any of us in going to him, causing me to gasp.

"No, please. Stop!" Luna called after him, her hands on the barrier. "Please!"

"Get back!" Nyx called to her.

"Father!" I shouted.

"Don't leave us!" she pleaded.

"I know your mother would wish the same as me." my father said to Luna. "That you, Rena, and Noctis live happily. All those years captive because I failed you."

Luna shook her head in decline.

"Not again. Locked doors will seal your fate no more."

"King Regis…" she replied.

"And my dear daughter, Rena, guide your brother and Luna if they are ever to get lost. Shape your fate into what you want."

"Father, please!" I pleaded, pressing my hands against the barrier.

A sound began behind him at the elevator, dust falling from outside of it.

Looking behind him and back at us, Father said, "Our hope goes with you now, Nyx Ulric, godspeed."

Nyx paused for a moment before taking Luna and I away from the barrier.

I looked back, General Glauca arriving, destroying the elevator, and walking out to bow to my father while swiping his sword at the floor. An honorable duel was the sign it gave me.

I tugged away from Nyx, running back to the barrier and watched helplessly.

Tossing his cane away, Father faced the general bravely as he charged and casted Thunder, the swordsman hitting the wall but recovering quickly. He walked quickly and the king yet again casted the same spell, this time the general blocking it with his sword and slowly walking closer.

"Behold the King of Lucis… who hoarded tranquility within his precious walls." General Glauca said. "Where is your tranquility now, King?"

He slowly drew closer to Father, until he was close enough to attack.

"Here is your peace, by steel's swift descent."

Throwing the spell off, Father turned by the throw and the general turned around, stabbing his sword into my father and Luna gasping.

"FATHER!" I screamed, tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

Taking me into her arms, Luna pressed my head to her chest as if to shield me from the horrifying sight of my father dying before me.

Hearing General Glauca make a war cry, the sound of his blade plunging deeper into Father pierced my ears and I embraced the oracle tighter.

Turning my head to look at the sight, I could hear Father telling us, "Go."

Life slipped from him, he was frozen in place as the general's sword retreated, his eyes frozen.

The swordsman pushed his body to fall and Nyx, in anger, unsheathed his dagger, about to attempt to break down the barrier.

"No. We must get away from here." Luna said, stopping him. "It is what your king wanted."

Calming down, he turned around and Luna took my hand, leading me as the three of us ran.

Coming to a parking lot, we got into Noctis' car, Luna staring at one of the statues of the Knights of Round before getting into the car with Nyx and I. Drying my tears, I vowed to what Father asked of me, holding the Ring of the Lucii tightly in my hand.

"Ulric to command, come in Captain." Nyx said to his earpiece, pressing it while driving.

 _"Footage of the perpetrators was captured by a nearby surveillance camera."_ a reporter said, the news playing on the screen in front. _"Here are images of the six suspects. One has been identified as Galahdian refugee, Libertus Ostium, a former member of the Lucian Kingsglaive."_

"Damn it!" he shouted, hitting the windshield.

Suddenly, we were being gunned, Luna yelping.

Opening the window, I casted a Protect spell to defend the car.

"Can you drive?" Nyx asked Luna.

"I can try." she replied, taking the wheel and moving a seat over.

"What are you, crazy!?" I questioned while holding the spell as he climbed back and opened the door of my opposite.

"I'll be right back!" he replied, leaning out the door.

"Wait, Nyx! You can't—"

Throwing his dagger with precision, it hit the ship tailing us and he attempted to teleport but was unable to due to my father's death. In his realization, Luna had a bit of struggle and we hit the side of the road.

"Give me the wheel! Go!" Nyx said, securing it, Luna moving back to her seat.

"You are without your magic." she said to him.

"You noticed that, huh? It must have died with the king." he replied.

"The Kingsglaive's magic stems from the king, so since he's no longer with us, your magic is gone." I explained.

"You're making a mess of my city, Glaive." a loud voice said behind us. "I thought I told you not to go playing hero. Leave the ship to me. Looks like you got a royal fare to see to."

Driving to our side, a royal guard shielded us and I casted off my spell as we drove ahead.

Two armed robots landed in our way and Nyx was forced to drive off the road.

Landing roughly upside-down on a building, the car was tipping off to an alleyway.

"Move it!" Nyx urgently told us.

Getting out quickly, Luna got on the building and I had just opened the door to get out, the car falling right then. In a quick reaction, I jumped and hung onto the ledge of the building. Helping me up, one of the robots landed near Luna and I just after. It began to shoot at us and I quickly held a Protect spell as we ran to cover. We ran down stairs as fast as we could and when we came to the lower building, she tripped and the shoulder of her dress tore off. Re-casting Protect when the second robot arrived ahead of us, a ship was afloat above us and shot at Nyx. With the robots' attention away from us, I took Luna's hand and ran at an open door, Nyx following after.

"The hell did you do to piss these things off?" he asked the oracle.

"It's not me they're after, it's the ring." she responded, the three of us running to cover.

"What's so special about this ring? Don't tell me the future's really riding on it." Nyx said.

"He who wears the ring communes with the Lucii and commands great power." I explained.

"What kind of power?" he asked.

"A forbidden one. Sealed within the ring long ago." I answered.

"The Old Wall. I thought that was just a bedtime story."

"It's not."

"Can you wear it?"

"The Lucii grant their power only to those they deem worthy. I may be worthy, but I'm afraid it's too risky."

"So the guy who tried it on back there… I guess he wasn't deemed worthy."

Luna sighed.

"That was my brother." she revealed to Nyx. "These twelve years have changed Ravus. He is bound by the past and lost in his lust for power."

Two large flying, insect-like monsters flew in, screeching after the sound of a Niflheim ship.

"How the hell did they find us?" Nyx questioned.

Battling with one, I aimed a Fire spell at the other and burned it.

Examining the dead monster, he met eyes with Luna.

"Your hairpin. They're tracking it. Give it to me." he realized, walking back to us.

Taking off her hairpin, she handed it to Nyx, my eyes following it as it was the one I helped pick out with Crowe.

I hadn't seen it this entire time because I was too caught up in the major events and was lost in thought for a moment seeing it.

"I had a little sister once. She was killed when the empire came." he said, examining the hairpin. "I couldn't save her. I was as helpless then as I am now. I couldn't show her the future she wanted."

Finding the tracker in the centerpiece diamond, he took it out

"True power is not something that is found by those who seek it." Luna replied. "It is something that comes to those who deserve it. Your sister wanted you to see a future as well. Anyone would wish the same for family they love."

"You don't pull any punches, do you?" he smirked.

The sound of a Niflheim ship came once more, this time with many of the same monsters.

"I'm over here!" Nyx shouted, holding the diamond and running off.

The two of us followed, running out the building.

Luna picked up the dropped tracker and threw it at the engine of the Niflheim ship, the monsters following it and destroying the engine with their deaths as we ducked.

Regrouping with Nyx, we were glad he was alright excluding his leg and made our way to a plaza with caution.

"Don't move until I say it's safe, alright?" he said.

"We won't." Luna replied.

We watched Nyx as he departed to the open.

"Ulric reporting!" he shouted. "I have the princesses. They're alive and well."

A gunshot rang in the plaza and Nyx was shot.

A Kingsglaive member, Luche Lazarus revealed himself, shooting Nyx a second time.

"No!" Luna yelled, running toward him.

"Luna!" I called after her, reaching out.

"Get out of here!" he told her, his hand signaling her to go.

She stopped in her tracks.

"You've got some fight in you, Nyx. I'll give you that." Luche said.

"Run! Now!" Nyx told us, getting up to attack him but had his weapon kicked out of his hand.

"I can't believe you're still moving with that hollowpoint in you." Luche continued, kicking Nyx in the stomach hard. "All Crowe could do was scream when one tore her insides apart."

"You." I quietly said in shock. "You were the one who killed Crowe."

"Why'd you do it?" Nyx questioned.

"Because the Kingsglaive is nothing." he responded. "An old man's battle fodder sent to die in Insomnia's war while our homes are bound and shackled!"

"Niflheim took your home. Took all our homes!" the wounded soldier yelled. "Nothing will ever change that."

"You never were too smart." the armed man said, walking towards Luna and I. "You could've had a new future with the empire."

Knowing he'd think it was Luna who had the ring, I shouted, "You're after me, not her!"

"Rena, what are you—"

"Go, Luna." I interrupted her. "I'll be fine."

Watching as he got closer, I ran to higher ground but was cornered.

"There's nowhere to run, Princess." Luche said. "The ring. Give it to me."

He pointed his gun at my head.

"Why did you do it?" I questioned, clenching the ring. "Why did you kill Crowe?"

"You heard my reason." he answered.

Kill him or not, there was no other way getting out of this.

I'd already shed blood myself.

Giving my hand that didn't have the ring clenched in to drop it in his, as my hand slowly opened, I said, "You weren't smart either if you couldn't believe in my father."

And with my empty, open palm facing him, I casted Fira.

He screamed as his entire body was inflamed to ashes and fell over the railing as I watched.

Hearing a car speeding, I looked down to Nyx and Luna, Commander Drautos also there.

The commander was hit by the speeding car but was suddenly flipped over, General Glauca revealed to be the commander himself.

I rushed down to them, seeing Libertus as the one who drove the car.

"Captain?" Nyx questioned.

Luna ran to him and I followed in case the general were to aim for the two.

"Nyx!" Libertus called.

A Niflheim ship flew above us, carrying a daemon.

"It's over." General Glauca said. "The daemons are unleashed. Lucis has fallen. Surrender the ring."

Taking the ring from me, Luna was about to wear it, but Nyx stopped her.

"Planning to give those kings a piece of your mind, Princess?" he asked her. "You got a destiny to take care of here, remember? Besides, didn't anyone tell you? I'm the hero around here."

I used Protect again to guard us from General Glauca's incoming attack, and while the barrier was forming, time seemed to stop for bit just like when we arrived to see Ravus' arm in flames before Nyx strengthened the my spell with his, using the power of the ring. Casting Thunder after, General Glauca flew far away, seemingly knocked out.

"I'd get used to this." Nyx said, chuckling, seemingly healed by the ring and spitting on the ground.

"Nyx." Libertus approached us. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he replied quickly. "You saved me. Now I owe you."

"For a change?" the former Kingsglaive member smiled.

Nyx smirked.

"Gonna need another favor." he said. "Meet Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, our prince's beloved bride-to-be and princess' sister-in-law-to-be. And she and Rena has the future of the world in their hands. Keep them safe. Get them out of Insomnia. Oh, almost forgot. You'll need this."

Taking the ring off, he handed it back to me.

"Give Prince Noctis my regards. Libertus will take care of you two from here. Have a safe journey, Your Highnesses."

"What will come of you?" Luna asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Libertus followed.

"Following the kings' orders." Nyx answered.

"We will see the ring to Noctis." the oracle promised. "The future will be safe, I swear it."

Nyx nodded and behind him, General Glauca had awoken and picked his sword up.

Libertus offered him a dagger belonging to a Kingsglaive member.

"Planning on punching your way out of the city?" Nyx asked. "Keep it. Now we're even."

"No. We'll settle up once you're back in Galahd." Libertus replied. "Me and everyone else will be waiting for you."

"I'm counting on you, Hero." the former said.

As Libertus, Luna, and I quickly walked to the car, I took Luna's hand and gave her the Ring of the Lucii.

"What are you doing, Rena?" she asked as Nyx battled General Glauca behind us.

"I entrust you get the ring to my brother, Luna." I respond. "It is my duty as Princess of Lucis to protect my kingdom and my duty to shape the future into the best I can… as an oracle."

Her expression became both surprise and shock that I too was an oracle.

"Do not worry about me, Sister." I smiled. "Afterall, I will make my own fate."

"Rena…" Luna said.

Despite her wanting to stop me, she allowed me to do as I wished and got into the car with Libertus, and they drove off.

Looking at the battle for a moment and meeting Nyx's eyes, I ran off to get to the Citadel with a smile.

 _'Why didn't you leave?'_

 _'There is still something I must do, even if it costs me my freedom. When you stop fighting with General Glauca for a moment to speak, awaken the Old Wall.'_

 _'You're all what the prince's got of family now, so don't go on dying easily. I'll do it though.'_

 _'I won't. Thank you, Nyx. I know what you did when you wore the ring, and I know what the price was... So don't die easily… Hero.'_

The messages exchanged with that single meeting with the eyes.

By the time I made it to the Citadel, my heels were hurting from my high-heels but it didn't matter.

Breathing hard to the center, I held my hands together, interlocking my fingers, and mustered all the power I had to awaken the Knights of the Round, the Old Wall.

Feeling Nyx doing as I commanded, our efforts combined and awakened them, a war cry sounding.

I nearly fell from the strain after, simply watching through the sounds of destruction as the knights battled against the Niflheim forces and their daemons released upon the capital.

The last thing I could do was only pray for Nyx's victory.

* * *

"Hey." Rena greeted, sitting next to Nyx in the rubble, his ashes in the air behind him as the sun rose.

"Thought you'd stay wherever you were." he greeted back.

"I thought I'd come see the hero's victory." she explained.

The hero chuckled.

"He will rule well. I believe it." the prophetess said confidently.

"Is the future bright?"

"... Hopefully."

They shared a small silence.

"Hey, Nyx?" the princess called.

"Yeah?" the Kingsglaive member asked.

"... I'll see you again, right?"

"We will. Promise."

* * *

N/A: Well, there it is; my terribly plotted inserted Rena in Kingsglaive.

As mentioned in what convinced me to 'revive' her in the announcement, it was the scene where Regis was going to die that I felt so in-sync with her.

Some parts were awkward, I know, but I couldn't think of anything cooler and Rena even replaced Luna in some stuff because I felt those scenes could be improved with her or would seem a bit more better if it were a Lucian royal. I also didn't proof-read because I'm so exhausted from finishing this and lazy...

And, no, there is no hint at Nyx x Rena. They're simply close friends. In fact, Rena doesn't even have a love interest.

Hm? My insert of Stella's cameo? I'm so mad that Square Enix did not even put an Easter egg like that of her because that would've been so cool! So, I decided to do it myself. If you were thinking, 'OMG! Stella's gonna be in this!?', no, it was my own self-inserted Easter egg.

If you have any questions, wanna see me post Final Fantasy XV crap, hang out with Rena, have questions for her, want to learn more about her, go to eternal-renatus on Tumblr!

I'll see you guys after a looooong rest! *Neck snaps from overworking.*


	2. Brotherhood

N/A: Here's Brotherhood! I intended to finish this before November, but got extremely busy... We have sixteen days left until release day though! *Pulls a confetti popper.* Anyways, here's a whopping five thousand, one hundred and twenty worded, twelve paged chapter.

* * *

 _Chapter Prompto_

"Noctis-ouji, Rena-ojou, how many servants do you have?" a girl asked us as others surrounded Onii-chan and I as I held on to his hand anxiously. "A hundred?"

"No way! More than that, right?" a girl with glasses followed.

"Then how many?" another asked.

"A thousand?" the first girl continued.

I followed Onii-chan as he turned away from them.

"Ah—Noctis-sama, Rena-sama!" the second called to us.

"Bathroom." Onii-chan lied as we walked away.

We passed by a blond overweight boy with blue eyes and glasses holding a camera in his hands.

"Onii-chan… it's not good to lie." I said.

"I know. But I didn't feel like answering them." he replied. "It was for you too since you're shy."

"Sorry for being a burden…" I apologized.

"You're not a burden. You're my little sister. It's not your fault." Onii-chan said.

Uplifted by those simple words, I smiled and replied, "Thank you, Onii-chan."

* * *

During lunch break, I was about to go to Onii-chan at his usual 'hideout' when I saw the same boy with the camera hiding behind a corner looking at him.

"I can do this." I heard him say to himself.

The boy made his way to Onii-chan, greeting him with, "H-Hello, Prince! Would you—"

I covered my mouth with one hand with surprise and worry when his foot tripped over the road block while stepping over it.

"Everything all right!?" Onii-chan ran to the boy in worry.

"Y-Yes, the camera looks fine…" he replied.

It was strange that he referred to the camera instead of himself to me.

Onii-chan offered his hand to him.

"Oh… Uh, here you go…" the boy said, offering the camera.

My brother laughed and responded, "Not that."

"Huh? S-Sorry…" he apologized.

Giving his hand to Onii-chan, he pulled the boy up with all his strength.

"You're heavy!" Onii-chan said while doing so.

Gasping, the boy with the camera gasped and got up.

The bell rung.

"Well… See ya!" my brother farewelled, running off to get to class. "Ah, Rena."

"I was late… sorry." I pretended.

"It's fine. Get to class now, okay?" he said.

I nodded and he continued his way.

"W-Wait! I—" the boy chased after my brother, only to trip on the road block again and land on his face.

He turned to lay on his back, staring at the sky and I walked to him.

"I knew it. There's no way we could…" he said to himself.

Shaking his head, he assured himself, "No. We will be friends. The princess too."

"Are you okay?" I asked, bending down and peering my head into his vision.

"Uwah!" he yelped. "P-P-Princess!?"

He sat up and I stood straight.

"S-Sorry I scared you…" I stuttered. "Are you okay, though?"

"Oh… Y-Yeah." the boy responded.

"Good. Then… are you trying to be friends with my brother and I?" I asked.

"Ah… Would you l-like to be friends with me!?"

The sudden question surprised me.

"... That would be very welcome." I smiled warmly. "Your name?"

"Prompto Argentum, Princess." he answered.

I laughed.

"Just call me Rena, Prompto-san."

Prompto seemingly blushed at me but stuttered, "T-Thank you for being my friend, Prin—Rena!"

I nodded happily.

* * *

 _"I see… But Onii-chan isn't really too hard to make friends. I'll be cheering for you though, Prompto-san!"_

… Is what I said to him when he told me he was going to work on losing weight and building the courage to approach my brother.

Day after day, Prompto-san would be hiding behind something to try to approach Onii-chan, but tell himself it wasn't time yet. Onii-chan began to notice him, looking where he was while Prompto-san himself already had his back turned to work harder. As those days passed, I began to realize he was becoming more open and friendly and decided to improve myself as well in my timidness.

The car that picked us up after school came and parked in front of us, Ignis-san opening the door for us.

Onii-chan looked back as if to look to see if Prompto-san was around.

"Something the matter, Noct?" Ignis-san asked.

"No, it's nothin'." my brother answered, getting into the backseat with me.

* * *

"Are you finally going today?" I asked Prompto, visiting his house.

"Mm-hm. Today's the day." he answered, now fit and no longer wearing glasses.

"You worked really hard to do this and I admire you for that." I smiled. "Luna would too."

"Eheheh. Thanks." he smiled back.

"I'd better get going now." I said, walking to the door.

"Oh, Rena?"

"Hm?"

"I… Uh, thanks for cheering me on all this time. I owe a lot to you."

"You don't owe me anything. That's what friends are for."

"Of course."

With a last smile to him, I farewelled with, "Good luck, Prompto!"

We waved goodbye to each others and I disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 _Chapter Gladiolus_

"So how are your classes?" Otou-sama asked Onii-chan at dinner.

"Fine." Onii-chan answered.

I ate the piece of meat I cut myself in silence.

"Our definitions of 'fine' aren't the same, you know." he responded. "But as long as you're enjoying yourself…"

Otou-sama looked at both of our plates.

"You two didn't eat your carrots."

"I hate carrots." we both replied simultaneously.

Onii-chan ate his piece of meat.

Our father sighed with a smile.

The next morning, Otou-sama didn't eat breakfast with us and we ate dessert together.

The door opened.

"Gladio." a guard called to Gladiolus Amicitia, Onii-chan's bodyguard.

"Yes?" Gladiolus-san replied.

We watched as he left with the guard.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"Probably something with him." Onii-chan replied.

"Ne, Onii-chan, you two aren't getting along well, are you?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I guess…"

"I'm sure you two will resolve it."

He only nodded.

* * *

After breakfast, Onii-chan was going to see someone and I wanted to come with, but couldn't.

I wondered who my brother was going to see as I walked in the halls with a servant by my side after studying.

Gladiolus-san came running by and stopped in front of me.

"Princess! Have you seen a girl about your age with dark brown hair!?" he asked urgently.

I shook my head as response and he rushed away past us without letting me ask what was going on.

"Is something going on...?" I asked the maid.

"It would seem that Noctis-sama is missing..." she answered.

"What…!?"

Thinking, I told her I'd be returning to my room myself but instead went to the secret opening in the garden and crawled out. I walked down the nearby stairs into the tunnel and crawled out the small exit to a small shed, catching sight of Onii-chan looking around.

"Ah, Onii—"

He ran off without hearing my call for him.

I let out a disappointed sigh at myself.

He must be looking for who Gladiolus-san is looking for.

Quickly going up the stairs, I followed after my older brother.

"Onii-chan!" I called again.

This time he heard me and turned around.

"Rena! What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Everyone at the palace is worrying about you and the guest." I told him.

"You should go back and tell them I told you I'd be back soon. I also don't want you to get in trouble."

"But you'll get in trouble…"

"Don't worry about me."

"Okay then… but if you do, I'll try to convince Otou-sama to not punish you!"

He smiled.

"Alright. You should go now."

I nodded and retraced my steps back to the palace, telling a servant to not worry about Onii-chan and that he'd be back soon as he told me to.

Night had fallen and the sky poured when he and the guest returned.

"You're back!" I shouted when I came to the entrance and ran to Onii-chan.

"Sorry it took a while." he patted my head, a towel around his neck and a girl who was being tended to by a servant. "You must've worried sick."

"It's okay now that you're back." I assured.

"Are you the princess?" the girl asked, staring at me.

"O-Oh… Y-Yes. I'm Rena Lucis Caelum… the prince's s-sister." I answered shyly, bowing. "Y-You must be the guest."

"Iris!" I heard a voice yell.

It was Gladiolus-san, running toward us with a rabbit plush in his hand.

"Onii-chan…" who was surely this Iris said.

"Where were you!?" he yelled. "You had me worried sick!"

She only stared at him in shock.

"Well? Say something!"

Hearing footsteps, I turned to see Otou-sama.

"What's all the commotion, Gladiolus?" he questioned.

Gladiolus-san straightened himself and bowed to the king with the other guards.

"My little sister went missing and caused an uproar in the palace—"

As I expected, Onii-chan spoke up.

"It wasn't Iris' fault." he interrupted Gladiolus-san.

"What!?" Gladiolus-san yelled.

"Gladiolus." the butler beside Otou-sama said.

Otou-sama held his hand up to the butler to refrain him from continuing to speak.

"Tell me what happened." Otou-sama said.

"I went outside to play earlier and asked her to come with me." Onii-chan explained.

I opened my mouth, but Onii-chan held my hand and I closed it after looking at him for a moment.

"You are a child of royalty. Do you understand you are in no position to simply leave the palace without telling anyone?" he asked. "Did you ever consider your carelessness might be putting Iris in danger?"

My brother only stayed silent.

"You're grounded. Now go take a bath."

"Okay." he finally spoke, turning and walking away as I followed, holding on to his hand.

"Onii-chan…" I said.

"You don't have to try to get me out of being grounded." he said.

"I'll still try…! Even if it doesn't work, I'll help you with whatever you have to do!"

"Don't get yourself grounded too, then."

"I won't."

* * *

I spoke with Otou-sama despite it being no use, so instead I secretly helped Onii-chan with the project our tutor assigned him.

When I went to see how he was doing without me, he wasn't there, so I thought of places he could be instead of doing his project, my third stop being the training room.

I peeked through my small door opening and saw Onii-chan and Gladiolus-san side-fist-bumping together before the former got up.

"This time, I won't lose!" Onii-chan said.

"Give it your best shot." Gladiolus-san replied, standing up.

My brother attacked first and I closed the door, smiling with my back against the door.

 _'See? Told you you two would make up.'_

* * *

 _Chapter Ignis_

I was driven home by an escorter and bowed to the guard before heading into the apartment.

Onii-san had moved out of the palace and Otou-sama thought I'd be lonely without his company in the palace, so I was also moved out to live with him.

"Good evening, Onii-san, Ignis." I greeted the two, bowing. "I see that the house has been cleaned and dinner is ready. I apologize, Ignis… I tried to clean myself but…"

"I appreciate your efforts, Rena." Ignis replied, assuring my anxious smile.

"Then I'll get changed and join you two in dinner." I said.

After doing as said, after dinner, Onii-san and I sat on the couch.

"I'm stuffed." Onii-san groaned.

"Well, you did eat quite a lot." I smiled with furrowed brows.

"No room for dessert?" Ignis asked, coming to us with what looked like sweets on the tray he was holding, which Onii-san immediately stopped groaning. "I tried using a different type of honey."

He set the tray on the coffee table and my brother and I took one, biting in at the same time.

"How is it?"

"Hmm… It's… not quite the same." Onii-san answered.

I nodded in agreement.

"It was sweeter, and flakier."

"I see… Perhaps a pie crust will do the trick." the strategist replied.

"This is good, though. Aren't you gonna have one?"

"Of course. Coffee, you two?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Yes, please." I replied.

After eating dessert and drinking coffee, Ignis was to leave.

"I'll take my leave so you two can set to studying." he said. "I know I've told both of you before, but be sure to close all doors when you go out. Locking the front door alone won't suffice."

We nodded.

"Also, remember to separate your garbage and don't just leave it in your room. If you think someone will come by to pick it up, you're mistaken."

I smiled anxiously since it was targeted at Onii-san and he only nodded again.

"Noct."

"Yeah, yeah." he replied, Ignis sighing.

"If you can't prove yourself capable of living alone when Rena's not around, you'll both be moved back to the palace. And…"

He took out a file and handed it to Onii-san.

"This is a political report. Please have a look at it. I'll be by later to explain in detail."

"Can it wait till after the exams?" Onii-san asked, taking it.

"I understand your studies are important. But you are first and foremost the successor to the throne. Do bear that in mind."

"Have a nice night, Ignis." I farewelled.

"You as well, Rena."

With that, he left.

* * *

I arrived home the next day, Ignis already at there but Onii-san not.

"Ignis. Is my brother not home yet?" I asked.

"He's late." Ignis replied.

"Must be out with Prompto." I said.

"Did you read the report?" he asked.

"Just a little before bed." I answered.

"I see." he responded. "Coffee?"

"Oh, sure. Thank you."

While I went to my room to change and Ignis started the coffee machine, I heard the door open.

"You're late. I thought your exams ended before noon." I heard Ignis say when I went out of my room.

"I was at the arcade." Onii-san replied, looking at the buildings in the distance of the windows.

"Did you study for tomorrow's tests?"

He threw his bag on the couch and sat down.

"Why're you here?" he asked Ignis.

"I brought your uniform—and this. Have you read the report?"

"Not yet."

"I suspected as much. It doesn't look like you've touched it except Rena."

"Welcome home…" I cut in, awkward.

"Yeah." Onii-san responded.

Ignis sat down at the dining table.

"The war with the empire may have ended thirty years ago, but we cannot let our defenses down just yet. The news of being regulated, but we receive reports of local skirmishes from time to time." he said.

"I know." my brother replied, laying down on the couch.

"Thanks to the king and the Wall, though, Lucis has been able to enjoy peace for the past hundred and fifty years."

I could tell Onii-san was getting angry as Ignis spoke.

"As a king must sacrifice his own strength to create the barrier, His Majesty has avoided the public eye to concentrate solely on the Wall. However, it seems as though he's lost the ability to summon weapons. Are you listening?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Onii-san asked.

"If not now, then when? You're the successor to the throne and someday—"

"My dad's going to die?" he interrupted.

I tightened my grip on my hand.

"I didn't—"

"That's what you're saying!" Onii-san yelled. "When my dad dies, I have to be the king!"

"Shouting won't change the truth—"

"Well I don't wanna hear your 'truth'!"

"Onii-san…" I trailed off.

"I see you won't listen to reason." Ignis said. "But you ought to at least think it over."

Onii-san threw a pillow in anger and Ignis left. I followed after him.

"Ignis!" I called.

He stopped and turned to me.

"I would say that I'm sorry about Onii-san's behavior… but I won't." I admitted. "Onii-san… has a lot on him. Many expect him to be prepared to become king when our father dies and expect him to be just as good as him, but most of all, for him… no, both of us, it's Otou-sama dying. He's our only parent after all…"

"... I understand." Ignis replied.

"Thank you. Have a nice night." I bowed.

He only nodded and left.

My thoughts were left praying for the war to end before Otou-sama's death.

* * *

 _Chapter Rena_

My name is Rena Lucis Caelum and I am the princess to the kingdom of Lucis.

I was born to the Lucian royal family, my mother, the queen, dying shortly after my birth.

My father is the king, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, and my brother is the crown prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum.

I look nothing like my brother, absolutely opposite. White hair and crimson eyes… Some question if I truly am a Lucian royal, but I truly am a daughter of the royal family despite my physical appearance.

When I was young, it was discovered that I could not only foresee the future, but that I could commune with the gods, making me an oracle. My being as an oracle was hidden from the world, my family and close associates only knowing of this. I don't particularly commune with the gods but neglect doing so and do nothing special as an oracle, as guilty as I am to not be true to my birthright.

My kingdom has been in a war with the Niflheim empire for a hundred and fifty years and is the last kingdom to bear a crystal, as other kingdoms lost theirs due to war.

This is my side of this fantasy…

* * *

I sit by Onii-chan's bedside as he is in a comatose state from being attacked by a daemon, praying he was going to wake up soon.

Otou-sama had come by saying to him that he was the king of his dreams and put a carbuncle mini-statue on the drawer next to the bed and assuring me that if I were by his side, then surely he would wake up soon.

"Ne, you're protecting Onii-chan well, aren't you?" I talk to the carbuncle mini-statue.

I smile.

"Thank you and please guide him safely back to us… Be strong like always, Onii-chan."

For days, I awaited his awakening, managing to be able to take care of other work well. I wondered what my older brother could be dreaming of. When he'd wake up so I could stop worrying gravely that he wouldn't. What would happen after he finally awoke.

"Is Noct still sleeping?" Iris asked.

"Yes… I'm getting more worried and afraid at the same with each day." I nodded.

I had gone to visit Iris to talk to someone since Otou-sama would be occupied.

"Cheer up, Rena!" she suddenly took my hands. "Noct is a big sleepyhead, but he'll wake up for sure!"

Speechless for a moment, I smile.

"Yes, that's true." I agreed. "Thank you, Iris."

"It's nothing!" she smiles back.

While I'd been watching over Onii-chan, I fell asleep and woke up when I felt movement.

Rubbing my eyes, I looked to see who woke me up and saw his open eyes.

Gasping, I held back my urge to immediately embrace him and instead hurriedly rushed to the door and opened it.

"Onii-chan… The prince has awoken…!" I said. "Please alert the king…!"

The guard looked shocked for a moment before rushing off to report while I ran back to Onii-chan's side.

"Re… na…?" Onii-chan spoke.

"Yes, it's me, Rena, Onii-chan! Are you alright!?"

Realizing I was a little loud, I lightly blushed and put my hand atop his.

"Sorry… Otou-sama is going to come soon though." I apologize.

The door opened and I looked to see our father there.

"Is he awake?" Otou-sama asked.

I nodded and stood up to let him sit down on the chair.

Otou-sama took Onii-chan's hand.

"Tou-san…" Onii-chan said.

"Noct…" he replied.

* * *

After my brother had awoken, we traveled to the kingdom of Tenebrae for his recovery and met the royal family; Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret, Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, and Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Otou-sama pushed Onii-chan in his wheelchair to meet the princess.

I shyly hid behind Otou-sama and and Onii-chan looked at her for a moment.

She had blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a simple white dress.

Lunafreya-ojou looked at us for a moment before smiling warmly and bowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Noctis-sama, Rena-sama." she greeted us. "I am Lunafreya of House Fleuret. Has your wound healed yet?"

She was referring to Onii-chan's bandaged arm.

"Please, I ask that you rest if it still pains you."

"O-Okay…" my brother stuttered.

"Introduce yourself, son, daughter." Otou-sama told us.

"I'm… Noctis." he introduced himself.

With all the courage I could muster, I let go of Otou-sama's jacket and showed myself fully.

"I-I'm R-Rena Lucis C-Caelum, Lunafreya-ojou…! It is a p-pleasure to meet you!" I stuttered.

Otou-sama let out a chuckle and smiled at us and Lunafreya-ojou.

* * *

I hold the book called Cosmogony in my hands and stare at the cover.

 _"The Oracle and King should stand together as always for it is they who safeguard our world."_

 _'Then for what role do I serve as if Luna is the Oracle?'_

As I go to put the book away, Luna enters.

"Rena-sama. Why aren't you with your brother?" she asked.

"I just came to get something but got too caught up in reading this." I reply, showing her the book.

I was amazed at how easily close we became that I stopped stuttering around her and started calling her by what my brother did without honorifics. Although I'd already told her to simply call me by name, she still called me 'Rena-sama'.

"Rena-sama has the ability to see the future, right?"

I nod.

"You're quite mature even though you're very young."

"It's better that I am. I wouldn't understand what was going on in the world and think little of it until I became older then." I reply.

"But you still act your age sometimes, don't you?"

"Well, that's natural..." I lightly blush.

"Heheh, I'm teasing." Luna says.

"Luna!" I pout.

She pats my head, smiling.

"Now, let's go to your brother and Pryna and Umbra."

I smile back and nod happily.

* * *

 _"Noctis!"_ a voice calls out.

My eyes shoot open with a gasp.

Looking around with a hand on my chest, I see that I'm in a running train.

I notice a young man who strikingly resembles Onii-chan.

The man looks at a dog who looks like a grown-up Pryna when the train stops and I follow him in a fluster. We run through Niflheim troops and I struggle to catch up as he engages in a battle to catch up to Pryna.

"Wait!" I call out to him.

He makes it by teleporting to the elevator and just as I call to him again before he closes the doors, I see a young woman who resembles Luna defending herself from someone in a burning wasteland. She is flown away, roughly landing on the ground and breathes hard as she grabs her trident but her opponent takes it.

As soon as my vision returns, my surroundings disappear and I fall, waking up on a bridge and see the man again. We're surrounded by the Niflheim soldiers.

He makes the first move, battling them skillfully while changing weapons and throws a Fire spell at the other side. I shield my eyes from the bright explosion of flames with my arms and when I drop them back to my sides, we're now in a hall and he now battles a Behemoth.

Slammed into the wall, I'm about to run to him to ask if he was alright, but the dog who resembles Pryna barks. He gets up and follows after Pryna toward a mirror and I follow as well, seeing his reflection as the woman who looked like Luna and a grown-up Umbra. Diving after the duo, I awake in what seems like a Niflheim base and he is outnumbered by their soldiers in front of him.

Summoning his lance, it disappears suddenly and he quickly dodges as they open fire. I hide in shame because I can't do anything. Soon, an armed robot is deployed and chases Pryna as she distracts it from the man. He quickly destroys the bot using the structures and we both run toward Pryna, who is dead.

I gasp as the ground he steps on falls and go after him.

 _"Am I the chosen one?"_ I hear voices, recognizing it as Onii-chan's voice.

 _"Yes."_ another voice says, sounding like Luna's.

Blacking out, I again wake up but in the burning wasteland.

Cerberuses surround us.

I see him, holding a trident with its prongs stained with blood and himself as well.

He is flustered as he looks around and we both see Pryna walking away.

Thunder strikes and it is not Pryna, but a black dog with eyes that were like a burning fire.

 _"I guess I could do it. I won't let you down!"_

Someone pets its head as it bares its teeth.

 _"I know you won't."_

My eyes drift upon the woman who resembled Luna, who is dead, and I see another scene; her moments before she is killed.

She breathes hard, backing away with fear as the figure who picked her trident up nears her. The figure has burning eyes and his shadow resembles the man who looks like Onii-chan. He strikes her.

My vision returning again, the man falls to his knees and screams.

I only stare at them with wide eyes, too shocked to move.

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rena-ojou. I'm Crowe Altius, your assigned bodyguard and I'm a member of the Kingsglaive." a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes introduces herself to me when I visit the palace after school.

It'd been a month since the invasion of Galahd and Otou-sama created the Kingsglaive, recruiting volunteers from there in the invasion's aftermath and promising the citizens regular provisions and patrols in turn.

"It's nice to meet you, Altius-san." I reply, bowing. "I understand that you won't be around sometimes because of a mission, so don't worry about my safety. If I may ask of you, you can be done for the day when I return home."

"As you wish." Altius-san says.

"You don't have to use formal language with me as well." I smile. "Just 'Rena' is fine too."

"You're too kind… Rena." she smiles back. "I'd like it if you'd call me by name as well then, Your Highness."

"I entrust my protection to you, Crowe-san."

* * *

I walked out of the school and passed the school gate, Crowe by my side.

"How was school?" she asked.

"It was alright." I answered.

"You're not getting into trouble, are you?" Crowe teases.

"You know I'm not that type of girl." I smile.

"Boys?"

"Mm-mm."

"Good. But if anyone messes with you, tell me and I'll take care of it."

I laugh.

"I'd rather not or you might really kill them."

"Alright, fine. Are you free right now?"

"I am."

"I want to introduce you to my fellow members. Care to meet them?"

"I'd be delighted to meet Nyx and Libertus."

"I'll take you then."

The Glaive led me to the lower grounds of Insomnia to the markets, two men sitting at a table and awaiting their friend.

"Boys." Crowe called to them. "I brought a friend, so I hope you have your manners."

"A friend?" one of them questioned, an accent in their voice.

I peeked my head out and both men jumped.

Immediately bringing the female Glaive close in almost a panic, I could hear their quiet speaking.

"You brought the Princess!?" the man with the accent quietly-yelled.

"Are you out of your mind, Crowe?!" the other man asked.

"I wanted to introduce her to you two." Crowe dramatically sighed.

"It's not Crowe's fault. I wanted to come." I interrupted.

The three looked at me.

The man who spoke second cleared his throat.

"I'm Nyx Ulric, Your—"

His two friends covered his mouth immediately.

"Just Rena." I held my laugh.

"Libertus Ostium… Rena." the man who spoke first awkwardly introduced himself.

"So I've heard." I smile.

* * *

I stare out my open window silently to the gray skies.

Looking down to my closed hands, I reach out and delicately let the wind carry Nyx's last piece of ash.

My crimson eyes follow it until it disappears around the corner.

 _"In addition to the passing King Regis, we've now learned that Prince Noctis and Tenebrae's Lunafreya Nox Fleuret have also been found dead. The only survivor of the royal family, Princess Rena Lucis Caelum, is currently being held captive and is determined to be executed."_

The words that I'd heard earlier echo in my head.

Closing my eyes and interlocking my fingers with each other, I pray.

 _'Please protect my older brother and his friends as well as Luna. As long as they are safe, I do not care what becomes of me. I beg of you as both the Princess and Oracle of Lucis.'_

The possible future I had foreseen as a child must never come true.

* * *

N/A: Hope you enjoyed! I wanted to cover more of Rena and the trio, but I hit a writer's block... And yes, what Rena foresaw as a child was the Omen Trailer. I'll see you again soon then. *Confetties out.


	3. Chapter 1

N/A: Hey, guys! Haven't seen you all in a while and it seems this has gained more followers than when the game wasn't out.

I got the Deluxe Edition and beat it within fifty hours at level fifty-five! So now that I've finished that, I can focus on inserting Rena in! I'll just cut the chit-chat then.

* * *

 _Out of Reach_

I did nothing as Niflheim guards threw me into my room, shutting my door after doing so and locking it.

Looking behind me solemnly, I averted my eyes to the window.

 _'I wonder… if Onii-san and Luna is safe.'_ I wondered.

"Cease your worry, Oracle of Lucis. The King and Oracle are safe." a voice replied to my thoughts from behind.

I turned around with a gasp at the voice.

There was a young girl. Her hair was light blue and her eyes were deep blue. Dressed in a simple casual white dress, she stood before me, poised and ladylike. She reminded me of Gentiana through how her presence felt and looked about my age.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I am the Goddess of Time, Histoire Aevum." she answered. "I am only here to aid the King's ascension and to see how this will all end."

"Can you… Can you tell me where my brother and his comrades are? Luna as well?"

"Crown Prince Noctis and his friends are currently in Galdin Quay. They are attempting to return here. Princess Lunafreya has received His Highness' reply through the journal from Umbra."

"They're attempting to come back to Insomnia…?"

As much as I wished they could come rescue me and for me to see them once more, it was impossible with Niflheim closing the Crown City off.

"I highly suggest you attempt to escape before you're to be executed, Princess."

"I understand. I know I can't just do nothing while the others are doing everything."

Histoire bowed respectfully.

"I must leave now, Your Highness." she said.

"Your Holiness!" I called to her. "If you're an Astral… then what trial must my brother do to gain your blessing?"

The goddess smiled kindly.

"It is you, who has my blessing already, Princess Rena. The King will not need my mark unlike the Six."

"Blessing…? But I don't—"

When I realized it, she'd already disappeared.

Her blessing, her mark… was my ability to foresee the future.

I turned back to the window, the clouds grey to match the sky signaling possible rain.

 _"As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments."_ the radio that was put in my room announced. _"Moreover, in the wake of King Regis' death, we've now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead while Princess Rena, the sole survivor of the royal family out of the ceasefire, is determined to be executed."_

The goddess was correct.

If I stayed and didn't try to escape, who knows when the empire decides my execution date?

I could feel the four's presence lingering despite the distance.

"I'll return to you as soon as I can, Onii-san." I vowed.

* * *

While I thought of how to escape, my door opened and a man came in.

Ravus.

His burnt arm had been replaced with a prosthetic.

"Prince Ravus." I greeted him.

"It's High Commander now." Ravus sharply replied.

I gave a sad gaze to the ground at his coldness.

"Has it been decided?" I asked.

"The time of decision is nearing, I will say." he said.

"I see." I replied.

"Are you not afraid of death?"

"I'm determined to die since it has come to this. As long as my brother and his friends are safe, as well as Luna—"

"You dare to say Lunafreya is safe?"

"..."

The Oracle must sacrifice her life to forge the covenants between the King and the Six.

I knew that very well, but I also knew very well that Luna would be determined to do this.

We both did.

"Luna would be determined to forge the covenants even if it costed her life and you know it as well. It pains me that it has to be this way very much as it pains you, Ravus." I said.

"If you can truly see the future, then tell me, is she going to meet death?" Ravus questioned.

"I haven't foreseen the future since before the peace treaty." I answered, sorrowful. "I'm sorry."

He returned to the door, fingers around the handle.

"... I'll help you escape. But after this, we're enemies." he said without looking at me.

I watched him in bewilderment as he exited my quarters.

Why would Ravus help me? For the sake of Luna? Certainly not for my sake since he holds resentment against my family. But within me, I also thought that the Ravus who didn't hate Lucis from my childhood was still there in him somewhere. A futile thought.

"Thank you." I quietly thanked him despite he had gone already.

* * *

Days had passed and Ravus had yet to return with his promise of helping me escape.

I passed the time imprisoned within my room by reading my books and such. The Goddess of Time visited once more to answer more questions of mine.

Luna had forged the covenant between Onii-san and Titan, the Archean, while he, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were meeting up with Iris. My brother successfully made it through the Archean's trial while receiving another Lucian king's weapon. I was thankful that the four were safe but concerned for Luna.

I sat in my chair, reading beside my window peacefully, the sky dark and rainy with thunder. My reading session was interrupted when a guard barged into my room.

"You're being moved." he said.

The time was here.

"Allow me to change into something then, if I may ask." I requested.

"Five minutes."

Returning outside, he was out of sight and I let out a breath I had held.

I put my arms into the sleeve holes of a sleeveless, collared black blouse dress and pulled on black shorts under. Topping it off with a mini, short-sleeved black jacket and small belt, I pulled thigh highs up my legs and boots with red soles. Wearing silver star earrings, I tied half of my hair up with a black ribbon.

Coming out of my room without bringing anything, I met eyes with Ravus.

He turned his back on me and walked as I followed him at a small distance while guards were at our sides.

"Where am I being moved?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." he answered.

From there, only the sounds of our footsteps filled the silence.

Wherever it was, I hoped that I would see my brother and the other three very soon.

* * *

N/A: Putting the basics down, I'm going to attempt to put just about _everything_ from the game into here. From the wind ruining Prompto and Ignis' hair to Noctis running into his friends and annoying them by it unintentionally.

I didn't quite want to write Rena being stuck in her room just about all day for like, about two chapters, so I got it over with it like this. A few of you miiight recognize who this Histoire Aevum is, heehee...

So, do you like Rena's outfit? It took a little while deciding, but I did the best I could. Wanna know something? Stella is also in the adventure, as an accessory; the star earrings which are the ones she wears in her final design.

Well, I'll be off then and hoping for reviews. See you in the next chapter, which will be in the end of Chapter Five of the game~.


	4. Chapter 2

N/A: Whew! Finally got this chapter done! Sorry it took so long, guys! By the way, should I put this in the Final Fantasy XV archive or have it stay here...? Word count is four thousand, four hundred and ninety-eight.

* * *

 _Reunited_

Ravus had taken me to a Niflheim base in Duscae and left me in a room.

Night fell quickly and I jumped off the chair I was sitting on when I sensed the presences of Onii-san, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto. I wanted to run out the door to see them after so much happened, but knew I couldn't. It'd be too hasty and who knew how many troops were near my prison?

Inside, I could hear the ruckus they were making, somewhat making me smile. When I heard the guards by the door outside run off to most likely join the fray, I cautiously opened the door and peeked outside. Troops seemed to be rushing there and I carefully removed myself from my prison.

"Now, now, Your Highness." a voice called to me from behind, familiar. "You'll need an escort before going."

The Niflheim chancellor, Ardyn Izunia, was before me.

It still felt strangely odd when I looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, taking a step back.

"Don't you want to return to your dear brother?" he replied.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I did help Prince Noctis and his companions to get out of the Disc of Cauthess."

I thought for a moment before responding.

"... I still don't trust you, but I'll follow you."

"Well-chosen choice, Princess Rena. Shall we?"

I followed the chancellor at a distance I felt would be safe enough, knowing that if I refused, he could just return me to being as their captive but either option would most likely result in that. Choosing to follow him, however, did not return me to being Niflheim's prisoner, but return me to Onii-san and the others.

Morning had come so quickly just as the night had fallen and when I was about to rush ahead when I heard his voice in what felt like the longest time, Ardyn stopped me and told me to stay where I was, going ahead to stop Ravus and Noctis from beginning their battle.

"I'd say that's far enough." Ardyn interrupted them. "A hand, Highness?"

"Not from you." Onii-san replied.

"Oh, but I'm here to help." he said.

"And how is that?" Ignis asked.

"By taking the army away." answered the chancellor.

"You expect us to believe that?" Gladio followed.

"You will. When I return the thing you've lost." the former replied.

"'Lost thing'?" my brother questioned.

"You may come out now, Princess." Ardyn called to me.

Onii-san gasped at the word 'princess' and immediately looked at me when I revealed myself.

"Rena!" he shouted.

It took all my strength to not run to him but only stop in my tracks just in case, Noctis-oniisan seemed the same.

"When next we meet, it'll be across the seas." Ardyn said. "Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we?"

Ravus turned slightly in response.

"Fare thee well, King, and safe travels."

The two walked away, leaving us.

"Onii-san!" I called to him.

Finally, I could run to my older brother and jumped into an embrace, remembering when I did almost the same before he departed for Altissa.

"Thank god you're safe." Noctis-oniisan said to me as we embraced in reunion. "They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

I shook my head, blinking away tears of happiness, and we retreated from each other.

"We were worried to death about you, Rena!" Prompto told me.

"Now you don't have to." I smiled.

"Did the chancellor help you?" Ignis asked.

"I guess you could say he was one of them." I answered.

"Other?" he continued.

"High Commander Ravus." I replied, uneasy hence their encounter with him earlier.

"That guy?" Gladio said.

"So, you guys know that guy earlier?" Prompto asked.

"Ravus-sama, first son of Tenebrae… and elder brother to Lunafreya-sama." Ignis answered.

"He was the one who helped you? No way." Prompto said to me.

"I don't know why he did neither, but I think it's because of Luna." I responded.

I looked behind them.

"Is that… the Regalia?"

"It's… a long story." Onii-san said.

"We should get going." Ignis told us.

"Yeah." he replied.

The five us got into Regalia, me sitting in-between Ignis and Gladio, Prompto sitting in the passenger seat, and my brother on the wheel.

 _"At long last the imperial blockades of Duscaen roadways have been removed."_ the car's radio played. _"The imperial army has also demolished all related facilities erected around the region. The provisional government of Insomnia anticipates increased traffic congestion along most local highways and encourages all citizens to refrain from any necessary travel for the time being."_

"So help me figure this out—that was Lunafreya-sama's brother?" Prompto asked.

"The high commander himself—wartime makes for quick promotions." Ignis replied.

"Even a son of Tenebrae can rise to the top." Gladio said.

"But why would he want to lead their army?" continued Prompto.

"Because of what happened twelve years ago." I answered.

"Who cares?" Noctis-oniisan said.

"Certainly formidable enough on his own." Ignis followed.

"If Ravus wants power, I'll give him a taste." my brother responded.

"So… can you tell us what happened in Insomnia?" Prompto hesitantly asked me.

"... On the day of the signing ceremony, Niflheim revealed their true colors. I was tending to the Crystal when the vault exploded and their troops infiltrated to take the Crystal. I managed to… kill them but the Crystal was taken away. Luna had been abducted and Kingsglaive member Nyx Ulric rescued her. We got to Otou-san and fled from General Glauca." I explained. "Otou-san sacrificed himself for us to escape from the general, entrusting the ring to me to get it to you... In the end of the ceasefire, I gave Luna the ring before she fled without me and Nyx killed General Glauca, turning to ashes when the sun came up due to his deal with the Kings of Lucis through the ring. I stayed behind to help summon the Knights of Round, sacrificing my escape."

"I see." Ignis responded.

"And you four?" I asked, to lighten up the mood a bit.

"The Regalia broke down, so we made it to Hammerhead and got it fixed. After that, we went to Galdin Quay to sail to Altissa with no luck." he answered.

"Don't forget the giant bird!" Prompto cut in.

"Giant… bird?" I curiously questioned, thinking. "... A zu?"

"Yes. Continuing, we met the chancellor of Niflheim after getting three royal arms with Cor and followed him to the Disc of Cauthess, in which we battled Titan, the Archaen. Noct received his mark and we were forced to leave the Regalia to safety. Later, he received Ramuh's, the Fulgurian's, mark. We came to that base to retrieve the car, so that's why we were there." Ignis finished.

"That's quite the story." I respond. "Where are we headed to?"

"Lestallum." Gladio answered. "Iris is there."

"I'm glad you're out of their hands." Onii-san said. "If you'd been executed…"

"Don't think about it anymore." I assure him with a smile. "I'm here now."

He smiled with ease back.

"You're right."

We arrived to Lestallum soon enough after Prompto showed me his pictures, some of them photobombed by Gentiana.

"We're here." Onii-san said, parking at the gas station.

The five of us got out of the car and walked to the hotel. Iris was standing behind the entrance, awaiting us, or rather them. I was thankful she was safe and alright.

"Nii-san." Iris began, hand clenched on chest.

"What's wrong?" Gladio asked.

"I'm sorry. I never made it to Caem." she apologized. "The empire came while you were gone."

She noticed me in her conflictedness and gasped.

"Rena?"

Iris said it like she couldn't believe I was here.

"I'm back, Iris." I said, walking up to her and taking her hand.

"I'm so glad. I was so worried when I heard about your execution." Iris replied.

"Explain what happened while they were gone." I nodded.

We walked up the stairs and into a room, Iris taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"None of us said a word about Noct. They just showed up and then… poor Jared." she explained.

"What do you mean? What happened to Jared!?" her older brother questioned.

"There was nothing we could do!" she yelled.

Prompto lowered his head and the door opened, a boy who was trembling behind.

"I'm sorry. We should've been here." Onii-san apologized to him.

"I… I couldn't stop them." the boy cried.

"But I won't let the empire get away with it. They'll pay for what they've done." he shook his head. "I promise."

"I believe in you, Your Highness." the latter replied, walking away after.

"I'm taking Talcott, and we're going to Caem." Iris said. "We… We can't just stay here and do nothing."

"I understand." Noctis-oniisan responded.

Later, I went to find the boy, Talcott. He was still grieving for the Amicitia family's butler, which I learned was his grandfather.

"Talcott, right?" I spoke to him.

He sniffed and wiped his tears away.

"Rena-sama, I'm happy you're safe." Talcott said.

"Thank you for your concern, but… I'm more concerned about you." I replied, taking a seat next to him. "You lost your grandfather, after all."

"It's my fault. I couldn't do anything." he began crying again.

"Everyone is mourning even if it doesn't look like it." I put my arm around him. "My brother and I lost our father, Gladio and Iris lost their father, and Ignis lost his uncle. You're not the only one who's lost someone."

Talcott wiped his tears away, but only more came.

"During the invasion, my father, the king, was killed in front of me." I continued, my vision getting blurry. "I blame myself for not stopping him, but he did it for me, Luna, and a friend of mine to escape. I dried my tears quickly, but really, I wanted to cry more. So I know how you feel even if the causes are different."

"Can I tell you the truth, Rena-sama?" he sniffed.

"Truth?" I asked, blinking my tears away.

"The truth is, it really is my fault that my grandfather died." Talcott replied. "A soldier came to me and asked me questions. I answered them without even thinking and before I knew it, they came to the hotel. My grandfather died… because of me."

"It's alright, Talcott." I comforted him. "I don't blame you at all for it and the others won't either."

"Thank you for your kindness, Rena-sama." he said, a trembling smile on his face.

"It's nothing, really." I replied.

That night, everyone went to sleep. I couldn't sleep for some reason and went out to the balcony. Onii-san awoke and I turned away from the night.

"Did you have a bad dream, Onii-san?" I asked.

"I dreamed that I was fighting the empire alone and Pryna had died." he sat up, breathing.

"Did you… Did you fall through the ground when you ran to Pryna?" I asked, realizing.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" he replied.

"When I was little… I had the same dream." I answered. "I told Otou-san and he told me not to tell you back then."

"You don't think…?"

I shook my head.

"The others are with you, it's been averted. But…"

"But what?"

"There was more to it than what you told me."

"What happened?"

"In the end, you… killed Luna."

I clenched the fabric of my dress as my brother looked at me in shock.

* * *

Several days later, we set out for Cape Caem while Talcott and some guards had already gone. Iris was coming with us.

"Shall we, then?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, I don't wanna keep Cid and Cidney waiting. They're fixin' up the boat as we speak." Gladio responded.

"We ought to thank them." the strategist said.

"Actually, Jared's the one we oughta thank." he replied.

"Yeah… He really thought of everything." Prompto followed.

We walked back to the gas station, Iris waiting by the Regalia.

"Filled 'er up for ya!" she said.

"Thanks." Gladio thanked her.

"Ready to roll?" Iris asked.

"Yup." Onii-san replied.

"Let's get this show on the road!" she cheerily said.

"Wait, but not everyone will fit…" I said.

"Right…" Ignis replied.

"Then, why don't you sit in my lap, Rena?" Iris suggested.

"E-Eh!?" I exclaimed.

"You _are_ the lightest." she said. "And smallest."

"I-I guess…" I stuttered, blushing out of embarrassment. "Although I'd be more fine with sitting at you guys' feet…"

"Let's hit it then." Onii-san said.

"Sure!" Iris replied.

I laughed nervously.

We got into the car, everyone in the same position except Ignis as driver and me on Iris' lap, still embarrassed.

"Looking at the Regalia really reminds me of home." Iris said.

"It sure doesn't look like any of the cars you see around here." Prompto responded.

"And it's a lot roomier, too! I can't imagine trying to cram six people, including Nii-san, into one of those things." she continued. "Have you ever ridden in one?"

"Can't say we have." Onii-san replied.

"There was barely enough room for our luggage! Thank goodness you guys could give me a lift."

"I-It's our pleasure." I smiled nervously.

"Think the others made it to Caem alright?" Gladio asked.

"I suppose we'll find out when we get there." answered Ignis.

"Whoa, check it out! See that? That's the Rock of Ravatogh." Iris said. "I'm, like, ninety percent sure."

"Not a hundred?" her brother asked.

"You almost know your stuff!" Prompto replied to her.

"All thanks to Jared." she said.

"Well, it is." I responded.

"You studied about the land, Rena?" Iris asked.

"I did. It was a requirement, of course." I answered.

"Thank you for driving, Ignis." she thanked him.

"Pleasure." Ignis replied.

"Are you the only one that drives?" asked Iris.

"I can drive." Prompto said.

"And so can I." Noctis-oniisan followed.

"It's not like Ignis' the only one who can drive. He's just the only one we can trust." Gladio answered.

"Wow! Are they that bad?" she laughed.

"Not bad at all! Right?" Onii-san asked.

"Right! But there's no way the big guy's taking any chances with his little sister in the car." Prompto answered.

"Sure you don't need a break?" Gladio asked his sister.

"I'm okay." she assured him.

"You _are_ sandwiched in back there!" the gunner said.

"Have Prompto suffer instead." my brother suggested.

"Really, it's fine! No suffering here." Iris assured us.

"If you say so." Ignis replied.

"I'm the one suffering the most here…" I said.

"I got some bad news, guys." Prompto said as a large plane flew over us.

"Oh, great, another flying fortress." Gladio responded.

"Let's pull over." Ignis said.

"Of all times…" I followed.

"Noct…" Iris said worriedly.

"Relax. We've got this." he assured her.

We parked at Old Lestallum and got out.

"Taking matters into hand, Noct?" Ignis asked Onii-san.

"Delivering justice for Jared." Noctis-oniisan answered.

"And for Talcott, too." followed Prompto.

"Iris, I'll need you to wait here." Gladio told his sister.

"Alright." she nodded.

"You too." my brother looked at me.

"No, I'll go." I shook my head. "I'd like to give Iris some company, but I don't want to be worried about you four either."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Sorry, Iris." I apologized.

"It's alright." she assured me.

"It's settled then." the crown prince said.

"Careful Noct—only fools rush in." our strategist warned. "I suggest we review our intelligence and devise a plan."

"So, uh, are we walking?" I questioned.

"We should take chocobos!" Prompto cheerily suggested.

Chocobos. I'd never ridden one, but I always loved them as a child as much as I loved cute things like Carbuncles, moogles, and well, even Tonberries.

"Let's do that." Onii-san replied, seeing the hidden pleading sparkles in my eyes. "But, because we don't want to keep Iris waiting, you're riding with me."

"Not again…" my shoulders sunk. "Just this one time, got it?"

"You know it." he responded.

Putting gil into a machine, a chocobo appeared mysteriously right away. The boys climbed onto them and Noct-oniisan pulled me up. He grinned at my ever-sparkling eyes and we were off.

"Surprised to see 'em this far out." Onii-san said.

"Leave no plot of land unconquered." his childhood friend replied.

"Those aren't conquering numbers." Gladio told him.

"Likely building a supply line it would behoove us to cut." Ignis thought.

"Right." I followed.

"Looks the same as before." Prompto said.

"Looks can be deceiving." replied the cook.

"We beat 'em once. They won't make it easy this time." Gladio said.

"And neither will we with our new member." Noct-oniisan responded.

"I look forward to what's ahead." I smile.

"You think Iris is doing alright?" asked Prompto.

"She _is_ all alone." Ignis followed.

"She's a big girl. She'll be fine." assured the bodyguard.

"You should see her skills." I laughed.

"Iris isn't exactly a 'bring 'em on' backstreet brawler, is she?" Prompto continued to ask questions.

"She's tough, but I'd feel better if we go this over with and got back on the road." Gladio answered.

We arrived to Fort Vaullery and got off the large birds. It was raining by then and we ran to our destination while soaked.

"This'll be quick." Onii-san said as three soldiers spotted us.

He warped to one of them ahead of us and quickly eliminated them. Although still sort of not used to warping, I threw my rapier at the second and swiftly took care of the second. The other three took care of the third.

"Nothin' to it." my brother said.

"Aww, we have two warpers now." Prompto whined in jealousy.

"I don't warp much." I replied with a nervous smile.

"You'll get good at it in no time like Noct." Gladio encouraged me.

"Hopefully. I didn't have as much battling lessons as Onii-san." I responded.

Ahead of us was two more battery soldiers and a manned robot.

"Round two!" Gladio said as they saw us.

"Rena and I'll take care of the soldiers. The rest of you take care of the MA Veles." Ignis told them.

Making another swift warp and kill, I looked over to Ignis, who also finished up. We regrouped and defeated the MA Veles.

"This is where you run!" Onii-san said, hand against my back and running.

"Is something going to happen—"

I was interrupted by the bot's explosion and looked at its fiery remains, swallowing.

"... Noted." I finished. "Also, how is it that that thing can take damage from blades?"

The four shrugged at me.

We continued forward and eliminated five more soldiers. I was already getting a bit tired, but pressed on. Reaching the top of the tower outside of the base that overlooked it, we discussed our plan.

"So, what's our plan?" Onii-san asked.

"Find the base commander and take him into custody." our strategist answered. "Targeting metal men will yield little in the way of reconnaissance, but bones bend easily. We'll split into two groups of two and three. Prompto and Gladio will generate a diversion. Noct, are you prepared?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"Operation: To Catch a Commander is go!" Prompto announced.

* * *

"The insolence of that up-jumped mercenary… And there is still no word." the commander said as two soldiers followed him. "This cannot be borne. Such behavior besmirches His Radiance's good name."

"That's our target. Let's follow him." Ignis quietly said, walking ahead of us. "Seize him on my signal. Stay hidden 'til then."

The guards guarding entry ahead of the commander of the base let him through and I thought it was odd. I mean, why would you need a gate there when there was literally a passage by its side that we were taking? Niflheim bases are strange…

"What is that chancellor playing at?" continued our target as he walked. "I'm no man's fool. He sent Aranea to watch me."

When he passed the stairs, Onii-san warp-killed a soldier behind them sneakily. He took care of another that was up those stairs and I followed his example and took down a soldier across from him.

"It's no mere coincidence she and I meet wherever I go. Claims to 'trust her as a person.' Hollow words from the mind behind the magitek movement."

Waiting until the commander passed, I killed another soldier that was nearby.

"I may have acted in haste with that impudent steward back in Lestallum, but my mission remains clear. And I'll be damned if that mercenary gets her grubby hands on the prince before Caligo Ulldor."

I clenched my hand as I knew the 'impudent steward' was Jared.

Passing another gate, Ignis took care of the guard once Commander Caligo passed. When he was far enough again, we tackled the three soldiers down easily after the earlier gate.

"I'll give Commodore Aranea one last chance to respond. Stand guard here. If the commodore arrives, send her through."

His guards stayed behind as they came to an open gate as he commanded and Noctis-oniisan looked at the two of us. We nodded at each other and he went ahead, leaving us to take care of the two Commander Caligo left behind. Ignis stabbed the soldier nearest to him and I warp-killed the other with my rapier.

Catching up with my brother, Ignis signaled, "Now's your chance, Noct. Close in from behind. And remember: we need him alive."

"Don't worry." Onii-san assured.

"Good luck." I said to him.

The crown prince warped to Commander Caligo from behind and knocked him out, letting out a breath of relief.

"You're in fine form. Keep it up." Ignis said.

An explosion went off not too far from us as we could see the smoke fuming up to the night sky.

"Looks like they've set to work. You two regroup with the others."

I nodded and Onii-san replied, "Guess it's time to let loose."

"You never did like stealth a lot." I laugh.

Two soldiers appeared and we took them on, dodging bullets from another pair behind the open gate. After that, we faced another MA Veles and a pair of snipers, which I took care of while my older brother fought the robot. Warping to the large weapon at one of its legs, it fell over and was vulnerable. With our combined efforts, we defeated it and ran before it could explode, continuing our way to regroup with the other two.

"Over here!" Gladio called to us.

When regrouped with them, another manned robot arose in front of us.

"All kidding aside, this could be bad."

"So, we'll just stay out of it?" Prompto asked.

"Nah, it's cool. Let's go." Gladio answered.

"All kidding aside, I hate you."

"Just pay attention to the battle!" I gave a smile as I backflipped away from the bot after attacking.

Releasing missiles, everyone either took cover or dodged.

"Take out its rocket!" Gladio shouted, defending himself from its bullets shooting at him.

"Got it!" Noctis-oniisan replied, warping to the spot and breaking it.

It fell on its knee and was vulnerable, all of us attacking all at once.

"Rena!" he signaled.

"At your request!" I responded, landing a fast slash and four more after a jump.

I broke its shield-like part and landed back on the ground.

"We've got it on its last legs!" Prompto said.

With a last push, the battle was settled and we distanced ourselves from the machine before it turned us to ashes along with it. Quickly shutting the magitek generator down, I finally let out an exhausted breath.

"Glad to see you lot were successful." Ignis returned to us.

"Does that mean you weren't?" Onii-san asked.

"I placed our captive into the Hunters' custody, but I've just been informed he's fled." he explained. "He lives to die another day."

"And I'll gladly help him with that." the latter followed.

Just as we set out, a woman with silver-blond hair attacked Onii-san with her spear and he managed to block on time.

"Hey, pretty boy." she greeted him.

Jumping back, she continued, "Let's see what you can do, boy!"

"This is gonna take a while." Onii-san said.

"What, you worried?" his bodyguard asked.

"You wish." he replied.

The woman jumped awfully high up, her spear stopping in the air and coming back down with great force.

After a few attacks and reinforcements arriving, she jumped back up and the prince warped after her only to be beaten and have her foot on his face after falling on the ground. Striking her but knowing she'd dodge, I pulled Onii-san up and slapped his back lightly as I passed him.

"Learn your lesson?" I asked.

"Sure did." he groaned.

Dodging her attacks that were imbued with lightning-like elements, I wasn't fast enough on the last few and was hit before she jumped back into the night sky. This time, when she striked, Noctis-oniisan grabbed her and threw her to the ground, making her vulnerable for a second for us to deal great damage. I healed Prompto with a potion and the spearwoman went back up, Onii-san going after her in the air once more. Succeeding in taking her down, she fell from the height and we attacked again, Ignis and Gladio taking care of the soldiers. After some more pushes, before we could even defeat her, she retreated.

"My, is it that time already?" she said, her helmet off.

"Haah?" the prince questioned.

"Quittin' time. Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours." the woman explained. "I could, but there wouldn't be a single gil in it for me. We should play again sometime, pretty prince."

With that, she jumped and disappeared into the night.

Prompto let out a relieved sigh.

"Who the hell was she?" my brother asked.

"Considering that imperial troops were sent to back her up and that Commander Caligo was awaiting a woman… perhaps she's Commodore Aranea?" I suggested.

"Likely." Ignis agreed.

"I'm still worried about Iris." Prompto said.

"I imagine she's fine." the strategist assured him.

"But we shouldn't keep her waiting." Gladio said.

We returned to Old Lestallum with tired-out bodies from the battle with the mech and Commodore Aranea, Iris' wait over.

"You're back! Did you kick their asses?" Iris welcomed us back.

"Oh, yeah." Onii-san replied.

"All in a day's work." her brother followed.

"Hey, mind if we hang in your guys' room for a bit?" she asked, as we were to spend the night here.

Finally resting for the night, I'd thrown myself on the bed exhaustingly. Tomorrow morning we'd continue our way to Cape Caem. Falling asleep easily, I slept peacefully.

"Morning." Onii-san greeted me when I came out of the resting point.

"Good morning." I yawned. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You looked too peaceful to be interrupted." he smiled.

"Everything ready?"

"Yeah."

After stretching out a bit in the cold morning air, we got back into the Regalia.

"Alright, move out!" Iris commanded.

"Yeah." Gladio responded.

"And away we go!" she finished.

* * *

N/A: Man, this chapter was kind of a pain to write... Anyways, I've settled on a decision that I will first handle the main story and then do side-quests once it's over with! If you can tell, yes, I changed a bit of the dialogue because I'm doing the Japanese voices, so in the Japanese voices, Caligo called Aranea, 'Aranea-jusho' (might be juushou though), which is 'Commodore Aranea' while in the English voices, he calls her by surname, Highwind. Okay, better go to bed now. I look forward to reviews as always!


	5. Chapter 3

N/A: I'm really sorry guys... I lost the feeling to write anything somehow and then after I regained the feel to write, life overtook my schedule. This is a short chapter; a thousand, six hundred and sixty-seven words. Enjoy.

* * *

 _Cape Caem_

"I coulda gone another round." Gladio said.

"Given her prowess, you should be glad you didn't." Ignis replied.

"Yeah, that Loqi guy was nothing compared to her." followed Prompto.

"Though we may have not fared so well without the marshal." Ignis responded.

"Think things would've gone differently if he were here now?" Prompto asked.

"She offered to play again. Maybe we'll get the chance to find out." Gladio answered.

Some time later, Iris asked us, "Are you guys excited to visit Altissa or what?"

"I guess." Noctis-oniisan replied.

"Well, since we're seeing Luna there, I am." I happily said.

"I'm so jealous!" she admitted.

"We're not going on vacation." chuckled her brother.

"Oh, yeah. You're right." Iris said, sounding a little sad.

"Iris?" Ignis noticed it.

"Something wrong?" Prompto asked.

"What? No, I'm fine. I-I'm not jealous, I just… had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys." she assured them. "But that'll all be in the past once we hit Caem."

"What're you talking about?" Gladio asked her.

"We can hang out anytime! Right?" Prompto asked us.

Onii-san nodded.

After a little while, Gladio said, "Let's pull over for a sec."

"How come?" his sister asked.

"Gotta give the driver a break every now and then." he replied.

"If you say so." Onii-san said.

"Wonder why no one ever thought of that before?" Prompto wondered.

"Because no one ever had little sisters along for the ride." Ignis responded.

"We're fine, really." I smile an anxious smile, although not anxious.

But even so, Ignis parked at Leirity Seaside.

"That was a tight squeeze." the bodyguard said as he got out.

"Sorry for crampin' your style." Iris replied to her brother.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding." he told her.

"Not my fault you're too big for the backseat!" she continued.

I snickered at her response as I stretched out and then turned to my brother, realizing something.

"Now that I think about it, you haven't even napped once on the road trip, Noctis-oniisan." I said.

"It's my second time out of the Crown City. Wouldn't want to miss the sights of the land." he reasoned.

"I see." I reply. "There are so few days you'd never nap on... Hopefully this is a turning point in your napping habits."

"Maybe." he nudged me.

After the short break, we returned to the car and continued the road trip.

"Smells like there's… salt in the air." Iris sniffed.

"Sea breeze–we're on the water." Ignis explained.

"Wow, it's beautiful!"

"Picture-perfect."

"Get a load of this beautiful view." Prompto said.

"Yeah, like something out of a dream." Onii-san replied.

"Just don't fall asleep on me." Gladio said to him.

"He won't since it's a sight." I laughed.

We came into the clear sight of the lighthouse on Cape Caem, which could've taken my breath away with the beautiful view.

Nearing a bridge, Iris said, "Wow! Look at that bridge up ahead!"

"Hmph. Some piece of work right there." responded Gladio.

"The rivers run wide out here, so the bridges run long." our all-knowing cook said.

"Guess I'll see it when we cross." she replied.

Crossing the bridge, Iris asked, "Wanna get a closer look?"

"At what?" my brother questioned.

Without an answer, Ignis stopped at Spelcray Haven before we entered the tunnel ahead of us. We descended down on the stairs and downhill, picking up ore before initiating battle with Seadevils. We handled it easily with the boys battling head-on with them, me protecting Iris, and Iris healing them.

"Atta boys!" she said when the battle was over.

"Everything okay with you?" Onii-san asked her.

"Nothing to worry about with you guys around." Iris replied with a breath.

We wandered around the shores and picked up some cleigne darkshells, to which Ignis concocted a new recipe. Passing by a camping spot and a fishing dock, to which we had to drag Onii-san away from, we returned to the car.

"So, you're the one doing all the cooking, Ignis?" Iris asked our cook when we entered the tunnel.

"More or less." he answered.

"Nii-san, don't you help?" she asked her brother.

He declined.

"Noct?"

"Eh, on occasion." Onii-san answered.

"What occasion?" Ignis questioned his answer.

"Rena?" Iris targeted me next.

"I help out." I answered.

"I do my part! I always set the table." Prompto said.

"That's some arrangement you guys have here." she replied.

As we exited the tunnel, Cape Caem was in view up close.

"This the place?" Gladio asked.

"Sure is! Thanks for the lift, Ignis." Iris thanked Ignis.

"My pleasure." he responded.

"Can't wait to see my buddy Talcott!" Prompto said.

Our driver parked on the dirt and we got out.

"We made it." Iris said.

Stretching myself out, my bottom felt flat after the long road trip even though we just took a short break earlier. We headed for the lighthouse for the boat under the cliff to get to Altissa.

"Whoa. Pretty impressive lighthouse." Gladio said.

"What say we head on up?" suggested Prompto.

"Ought to be a nice view, if a bit blustery." Ignis replied.

A woman who seemed to be a car mechanic was ahead of us, as though she awaited us.

"What's up?" Gladio greeted her.

"Knew it was y'all! Recognize the purr of that engine anywhere!" the woman said.

"Whew! You know your stuff." Prompto replied.

"And you are?" she gestured to me.

"Rena Lucis Caelum." I introduced myself.

"The princess? Glad to see you safe with us. I'm Cidney."

I nodded in reply.

"Thanks for the ride. It was fun!" Iris said, departing from us while we walked up to the lighthouse.

"How's the boat?" Onii-san asked Cidney-san.

"Paw-paw's tinkerin' away. Reckon he'll be tinkerin' for some time." she replied.

"Trouble at sea?" asked Ignis.

"Seen her share, by the looks of her. Some parts we can fix, others need replacin'."

"Huh, an overhaul." Gladio said.

"Don't y'all worry. Paw-paw's ain't goin' nowhere 'til the job's done. Parts won't fetch themselves, though. Was kinda hopin' y'all wouldn't mind helpin' out with that?"

"We're at your disposal." our cook answered.

"To tell the truth, we already got a couple hands on deck: Dustin an' Monica. Those two have been real swell. Managed to gather just about everything we need."

"You can depend on the Crownsguard."

"Trouble is, they ain't had much luck findin' a certain somethin' by the name of 'mythril.' Apparently the stuff's hard to come by around these parts least accordin' to the little fella from the city."

"Talcott?" Prompto asked.

"You betcha! Sharp as a tack, that one. Could tell y'all more about the stuff'n I could."

"We'll be sure to ask." Noctis-oniisan replied.

"Paw-paw's down the dock. Now, if y'all'd excuse me, I'm gonna grab my tools and skedaddle. Got a garage to look after." Cidney farewelled.

"It was nice meeting you, Cidney-san." I said.

"Right back atcha, Princess." she replied before leaving.

"Noctis-sama!" Talcott called to my brother, waving his hands. "Hey! Our house is over here! Right this way!"

"Eehhh." I awed as I looked at the house behind him.

We jogged over to him.

"I think Cidney-san might've told you already, but she needs a very special kind of ore called mythril to fix the boat." he said. "Remember the waterfall? I read in Grandpa's notebook there's some ruins near a lake just north of there. It said you'll find mythril inside!"

"About that lake: preeetty sure he was talking about the Vesperpool." Iris jumped into the conversation. "I asked Monica to look into it, and she told me the road leading there's under imperial lockdown. You'll want to be prepared for anything. So, how's that coming along?"

"Yeah, just… give us a second, Iris." Gladio replied.

"Eh? Uh, okay? I'll be inside then." Iris complied.

When his sister went inside, the bodyguard turned to us and said, "So yeah, gonna have to ask you to handle this boat business without me."

"Say wha?" Prompto questioned.

"Got some business of my own to deal with."

"Do your thing. Not like we could stop you anyway." Onii-san let him go.

"You know me too well. See ya 'round, guys."

"Be safe." I said.

We saw him off until he wasn't in sight. Another week passed after that and the now-four of us headed out to the mentioned waterfall.

"The waterfall cave was right around here." Ignis said as my brother drove us.

"That means the lake should be somewhere north of here." Prompto followed.

"Be wary though–where we go, the empire seems to follow."

When we neared the gate that kept us from the Vesperpool, it opened, alarming.

"Wait–what happened to 'under imperial lockdown?'"

"They all but turned the key and left the gates open for us–as if awaiting our arrival."

"Chancellor Izunia…" I trailed off.

"And if anyone's waiting for us, I bet it's that guy." Prompto replied.

"Certainly." followed Ignis.

"Can't complain as long as he lets us in." Onii-san said.

"Who's to say he'll let us out? Not to mention we're a man down. Would that the marshal were with us."

"Oh, yeah. Whatever happened to that guy?" asked marksman.

"As I understand it, he's put his tomb raiding on hold to help the Hunters take care of some troublesome beasts."

"No rest for 'the Immortal.'" my brother said.

"About Chancellor Izunia not letting us out… I'm sure he will, Ignis. I don't know, but I always have this strange feeling when I'm around him that makes me uneasy." I told him, rubbing the rising goosebumps on my arm. "It's as though his entire being itself is impure."

"How strange." Ignis replied.

We parked and got out of the car, heading for the ruins and battling some… well, large chicken-like monsters. Under an arch awaited the chancellor, the strange feeling arising in me just as the times I met him. Other than that, a dungeon awaited us. With the surprising addition of Commodore Aranea Highwind to our party.

* * *

N/A: And the beginning of Steyliff Grove is to come next chapter. Please review~!


End file.
